


Late Night Cuddles

by Eveningstar1516



Series: Obey Me Secret Santa 2020 [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Obey Me Secret Santa Gift, everyone needs sleep, lots of fluff, soft luci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstar1516/pseuds/Eveningstar1516
Summary: Daphne came home after a tiring shift at the library. Walking back to her room, she comes across an exhausted Lucifer and attempts to get them both to bed.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Secret Santa 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsukohime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsukohime/gifts).



> The first paragraph is written in 3rd person like a narrator. The rest is in Daphne's POV

It had been a tough day at the library today. Walking into her room, Daphne shedding off her backpack and proceeding to face plant onto the bed was probably the best part of her day. She was just about done with the day and wanted it to be over. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the tree branches hanging above her bed, watching the fairy lights attached to it blink their pastel colours. She closed her eyes and thought about her day at work and the absolute mess it had been. Not wanting to dwindle on it, she got up and proceeded to head to the bathroom to wash the day’s sweat off her. Stepping into the shower, she thought about her day off tomorrow. Satan had promised to take her to a new exhibit at the Museum. Some demon by the name of Mazil Modena had discovered a part of Old Devildom and had brought back some artifacts linked to what their culture was like all those millennia ago. She lathered up her hair and watched as the shampoo washed down the drain. The hot water against her skin was soothing as it washed away any tension the day built up. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed her red nightgown. It was a gift from Asmo. He claimed it was mainly for Lucifer’s bedroom floor more than her but it’s Asmo, what else can one expect. Daphne put a robe over the nightgown and headed for the kitchen to fix up something before bed. Padding into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, she found Beel digging into the fridge for the first of many midnight snacks.   
  


“Hi Beel.”

Beel looked up from his fridge scouring as I went to the cupboards to see what I could find.

“Oh hey Daphne. What are you doing up this late?”

“Actually, I just got back from the library a little while ago and wanted some tea before bed. Find anything worth eating in the fridge?”

“Not really. I already emptied most of it, save for Mammon’s cooking and Lucifers poison apples. There are some leftover cream puffs. I was going to have them but would you like one?”

“No thank you Beel, you can have all of them. Thank you for asking though.”

Shrugging Beel reached for the container. “Your loss.” 

The water had finished boiling. I poured my tea and bid Beel goodnight as I made my way back to my room when I heard something fall over in the opposite direction. Wondering who else could be awake and whether they were ok, I walked towards the origin of the noise to find out it came from the library. I peeked in and found no one there. I looked towards the bookshelf leading to Lucifer’s secret study and saw some light coming from behind it. Shaking my head I mentally scolded myself.  _ Of course. Who else would be up at this hour?  _ I approached the bookshelf and pulled back a Grimoire .  I recited the password Lucifer made especially for me. I walked in to find Lucifer picking up some books that had fallen off his desk. He looked well past exhausted. His overcoat was draped on the back of his chair. His tie generously loosened and his vest abandoned somewhere in the room. The first 3 buttons of his dress shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had toed off his shoes leaving him in only his socks. His hair was tousled like he had threaded his fingers through it multiple times to try and relieve some stress, which he most likely had done. His eyes were half-closed and unfocused. Sleep looked like it would claim him any second. He had yet to notice me enter. I placed my tea down on a side table and bent down to help him pick up some of the books he had trouble grabbing with his hands full. A thank you was mumbled when I gave a hand. Only after I handed him the books did he really notice that I was here.

“Ah, Daphne. What brings you here?”

“I was getting some tea when I heard something fall. Lucifer? When was the last time you slept?”

“I’m fine Daphne, thank you for worrying. I just need to finish up the last of these few papers then I’ll be heading to bed.” Gesturing to the large pile of papers on the corner of his desk. “You should go to sleep now. You have a class in the morning, don’t you?”

“Lucifer, you’re avoiding my question. When was the last time you slept?”   
“That is none of your concern.”   
“Lucifer, these papers are going to take you all night and you’re already exhausted.”

“I assure you, I’m quite awake Daphne. I am more than capable of finishing these and still have time to get some rest before school.”

“No, no you don’t Lucifer. Come on. I’m taking you to bed and you are going to get some sleep.” Not giving him any time to try and refuse me, I took the books out of his hands and put them on the desk. I started to lead him out of the room with my hand on his arm as he surrendered and trailed behind me.

“Alright, just for you. You don’t have to drag me” he said while chuckling tiredly. Thankfully the trip to his room had been a quiet one as the rest of his brothers had already retired for the night. Reaching his bedroom door, Lucifer took his key out and tried to unlock the door but his sleep-deprived brain couldn’t function enough to get the small key to fit in. Gently taking hold of his hand, I guided the key in and opened the door with him. Closing the door behind me, I watched him start walking towards the bed as he laid down on it. I chuckled in my head. The demon was so tired he didn’t even realize he wasn’t dressed for bed.

“Come on Luci, you have to change first. You’ll regret not doing so in the morning.” I watched with an amused smile on my face as Lucifer grumbled about not being able to just close his eyes and something about being done with life as he got up and walked over to his dresser.

“Are you going to just stand there?” he asked as he walked towards the bathroom.

“Are you going to get dressed and sleep or sneak out to finish the leftover paperwork?” I retorted with a raised eyebrow. I was tired and wanted to go to bed although I knew if I left him, he’d just head straight back to his study.

“Touch é .”

A little while later, Lucifer came out of the bathroom looking a bit more awake now that he had washed up and gotten ready.

“Daphne, come here”

Walking towards him, he layed back. As soon as I was within reach, he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me in with him, covering me up with the blanket and holding me close.

“L-lucifer?”

“Shh. you said you wanted to make sure I went to sleep, well, what better way than to stay with me, in your arms.” Lucifer lay his head on my chest and closed his eyes. One of my hands found their way to his head while the other held him back. Gently I started running my fingers through his hair, giving him a little scalp massage. Lucifer relaxed and leaned into my touch. Any stress lines on his forehead melted away as he let himself go in my arms. We stayed like this for a while, enjoying the silence as the warmth emitting from our embrace engulfs us. Once his breathing evened out he asked why I was up so late.

“I’d actually gotten home not that long ago. It was a long day at the library, although yours was probably longer.”

“Heh, if you count Mammons mountain of bills, Satans cursed shenanigans, Asmo’s raging ex’s, Diavolo’s crazy new ideas and 7 other meetings that lasted much longer than it should have; yeah, it was long.” Lucifer opened his eyes. The red iris appeared to glow in the soft moonlight as he looked at me through his lashes. Giving a thoughtful hum, I continued running my fingers as my other hand started rubbing lazy circles on his back.

“What happened at work?”

“You mean other than the new guy not knowing how the archive sorting system works, the number of students coming in to find books for a research assignment only to not know what they’re looking for and proceed to re-organize  **_everything_ ** before they found what they were looking for, the lower demons that eye me as a snack, the demons that think themselves better than me despite not knowing how to do their jobs and the constantly getting blamed for my partners’ errors. Nothing much.”

Lucifer’s face was one mixed between shock and amusement. Composing himself, he smiled as he reversed our positions.

“Sounds like you had an easy day today.”

“The easiest one I’ve ever had.”

Lucifer brought his hand to my head and mimicked my earlier actions.

“It looks like both our days have been more stressful than normal.”

“Mhm”

I let myself relax in his embrace as he rested his head on top of mine. I let the beating of his heart lull me to sleep as Lucifer fell asleep to mine, both of us enjoying this peaceful moment before waking up and dealing with a new day.


End file.
